A Curious Interrogation
by Hieress Lamia
Summary: What started as a normal roleplay session ended up being a much stranger exploration of two friend's boundaries. Terezi x Nepeta foot fetish


The scene was a familiar one; a dingy room on a lonely asteroid, a long metal table, a bare bulb, and two most curious aliens engaged in an even more curious activity. One of them, dressed in a regal outfit of red and teal, leans forward on her metal chair and meets the other's innocent gaze with her piercing red eyes.

"Now, Miss Leijon," she began, resting her chin on her hands. "I must again ask you to tell me _everything_ you recall about the event. It is absolutely imperative that we catch this heinous criminal before he strikes again." The other one averts her gaze and begins chewing on her light blue cap, shaped like a cat's face.

"Murr, but Terezi-" the one named Terezi drops her head and sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Nepeta, how many times do I have to tell you? When we roleplay, you call me Redglare! _Miss _Redglare!" Nepeta shrinks back into her chair at the sudden harshness in her friend's voice. "I'm sorry!" Terezi simply sighs again and regains her perfect, upright posture. "Its fine, Nepeta. Just continue from where we left off." Nepeta nods happily before again assuming her visage of fright. "But, , I'm pawsitively scared! I-I'm not sure I can say anything…"

Terezi stands up from her chair and gracefully walks behind Nepeta, placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. ", I promise not a single thing you say will leave this room." Nepeta once again averts her gaze and shyly looks down at the floor, still nervous about revealing any sensitive information. Terezi simply gives her a matronly smile and places her other hand on her other shoulder. "Still shy?" Nepeta gave a tiny, almost imperceptible nod. "Perhaps…I know what I can do to fix that…" And with that, Terezi clamped her other hand down on Nepeta's shoulder and began kneading her fingers into the soft, grey flesh.

"M-Mraaa! Terezi, what are-"

"Redglaaaaare," Terezi interjected. Nepeta simply lowered her eyes to the floor again and went along with it, knowing that Terezi would not yield until she had her fill. After a vigorous shoulder rub, Terezi lowered her head to Nepeta's face and softly spoke.

"How are we now, Miss Leijon?" Nepeta simply looked back up with an almost heartbreaking expression of restrained fear on her face. Terezi grinned back at her and said "Oh? Still frightened? Perhaps I should…Up the ante a little." Terezi then chuckled and walked back to her chair, picking it up and placing it down besides Nepeta, facing her. Terezi then sat down before reaching towards the ground, grabbing Nepeta's legs by the ankles, and swinging her feet up and into her lap. Nepeta watched curiously, her mouth pulled down in a frown of confusion. Terezi gave her another warm smile and pulled off Nepeta's fuzzy, blue slippers, revealing her bare feet. She then placed her left hand on one of Nepeta's dainty feet and exclaimed. "Oh my! You go barefoot in these all day? Your poor feet must be all warm and sweaty!"

Nepeta blushed heavily and averted her gaze "Redglaaaare! Wh-what's gotten into you!"

Terezi, avoiding the question, brought Nepeta's foot up to her mouth. "Don't worry, Miss Leijon! I'll cool 'em down for you!"

She then began to breathe streams of cool air onto Nepeta's foot, as Nepeta gasped and recoiled slightly in her chair, jerking her leg back, but Terezi held tightly onto her foot and chuckled lightly.

"Sensitive, are we?" Nepeta blushed deeply and gave a small nod, causing Terezi to chuckle louder. "I'll be gentle, then!" Terezi said as she lowered Nepeta's tiny, delicate feet into her lap and placed her thumbs firmly against her insteps. Nepeta let out a low purr of pleasure as Terezi began gingerly rubbing Nepeta's feet, thumbs massaging and kneading the sensitive, grey flesh. As much as Nepeta was beginning to enjoy the soothing experience, Terezi was enjoying it tenfold. She had always known she had a thing for feet, and the excuse to indulge in her fetish was too good to pass up.

After a lengthy, wordless session of petting and massaging, Terezi broke the silence with a pointed question. "Are we feeling any more relaxed, Miss Leijon?"

Nepeta gave a purr of affirmation, but continued to frown, "A-A little…" Terezi then grinned wickedly and once again raised Nepeta's foot to her mouth.

"Still a little apprehensive are we? I suppose I now have no choice but to resort to drastic measures…" The last word had hardly escaped Terezi's mouth before her greenish-blue tongue snaked out of her mouth and was planted firmly on Nepeta's heel, before being raised up past her instep and to her toes.

Nepeta gasped in absolute surprise, and a bit of disgust, as she jerked her leg back again, hiding her wet, exposed foot under her other leg. "Aaaaah, Terezi! That's so gross!" Terezi frowned, knowing she stepped over a boundary.

Unwilling to relent, however, she pleaded. "It felt good though, didn't it?"

Nepeta blushed heavily and looked at the floor, her words barely above a whisper. "I…Suppose…"

Terezi then cocked a half smile, knowing she had her counterpart wrapped around her finger. "Well, if it felt good, shouldn't we continue?"

Minutes passed as Nepeta contemplated. On the one hand, she _did _find it rather gross, however, on a deeper level, she couldn't deny the strange sense of pleasure she received from the attention Terezi was lavishing upon her feet. Slowly, Nepeta brought her still sticky foot out from under her thigh, and raised it high in Terezi's face, before looking her in the eyes. "Please…Continue…R-Redglare…"

Terezi required no further encouragement as she placed Nepeta's foot between her hands and stuck her big toe in her mouth. Nepeta shivered with pleasure, not used to the curious sensation Terezi's mouth upon her sensitive toes gave her. Terezi continued to suck heavily on Nepeta's toe, swirling her tongue around the slender digit.

Removing Nepeta's toe from her mouth, Terezi focuses on the rest of her erogenous sole, completely covering it in her sticky, teal saliva. Nepeta, finally easing into this new, wonderful sensation, leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes, and sighed peacefully as Terezi's tongue slithered all over her sole and in between her toes. Terezi then reached down, grabbed Nepeta's other foot, and raised it to her mouth, before sticking both of her big toes in her mouth. Nepeta let out a loud yelp of surprise, which quickly melted into a moan of pleasure.

As Terezi continued to lick and tease Nepeta's feet, the seemingly innocent girl began panting and moaning louder, waves of pleasure crashing over her slender frame, increasing in speed and intensity, becoming purrs and growls until-

"Aaaaaaaah! Reeeedglaaaaare!" Nepeta cried out in exctacy, the front of her gray slacks becoming slightly damp. Terezi removed Nepeta's toes from her mouth, dropping her feet and staring at her, slack-jawed.

"N-Nepeta? Did you just-" Before Terezi could finish her sentence, the gravity of what just happened finally registered in Nepeta's mind, picking up her blue slippers, she quickly plodded out of the room, barefoot, slamming the door behind her.


End file.
